Fellowship of the Ring: Shadowed Innocence
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: A child is corrupted by darkness. Truth is twisted into lies. Love turned into hate. Bonds are broken. Betrayals are committed. Faith is tested. Will good triumph over evil?.. not a 10th walker


Fire burned brightly in the darkness, its light drawing the shadows away, making it shudder and hide behind the dark trees.

Legolas crossed his arms, watching the pitch blackness, wary of any that may attack them.

Orcs have slowly started reappearing in the dark forest of Mirkwood. Patrols occurred every other hour, but even that could not erase the fear that hid in the back of their minds. Darkness was growing. All of them could feel it. Closer and closer it crept, silent as the night, waiting for their guard to fall-

A twig snapped and all the guards tensed, arrows were aimed, bow strings pulled, eyes narrowed at the approaching creature.

The Prince of Mirkwood inwardly berated himself for not hearing the noise. Carelessness was not something they could afford.

The person drew closer to the fire, as if lured by its raging flames, and bit by bit its face was revealed.

The elf's eyes widened in horror and his bow and arrow fell from his grasp.

Standing before them, was a blood stained child.

None of them could move. It was if they were frozen in place by the scene.

The young girl looked up, her dark eyes reflecting the light of the camp fire giving it an eerie glow. She looked at him, her small mouth opening to form words.

"Mo…mmy…"

Dark eyes fluttered close, and she fell back into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Mommy..." the young elleth cried softly, her face buried on her drawn up knees._

_Voices._

_Shouts, screams filled the air, none could hear her cries._

_Noises._

_Loud and endless._

_Horrible…_

_Ripping of clothes, whistling of swords, crashing of glass…_

"_Mommy… Daddy… Where are you..?" she cried again, sobs racking her small frame._

_Why did mommy leave her here? Did she do something wrong? Why did mommy keep her in the cupboard?_

_She was scared. What were those funny noises? Why didn't mommy come back?.._

"_Mommy… Daddy…" her small arms hugged her bear tightly, afraid that it might disappear. "I'm scared…"_

_Her eyes squeezed shut and she fell into a fitful sleep._

XXXXXXXXXX

_The noises were gone._

_Complete silence enveloped her, and it scared her even more._

_Eámanë gripped her bear, and tried to wipe away the tears on her face._

_She needed to find mommy and daddy…_

_Slowly, the child put her small hands on the wooden door and pushed, her eyes blinking at the moonlight that lit the room._

_Everything was broken._

"_Mommy?" she slowly called out, her voice as soft as a whisper in her fear._

_She looked around her. No one answered her call._

_The dark haired girl wrapped her arms around her bear, slowly walking towards the door._

_She pushed the door open slowly, ignoring the creaking sound it made._

_The toy fell out of her hands as she saw her mother's bloodied boy, her wide grey eyes staring into hers._

_Eámanë made no sound._

_Her eyes never leaving her mother's pained ones._

_Red water was spilled around the elleth's form, bright and dark at the same time._

_The child slowly crept up to her, unmindful of the red liquid that stained her hands and dress._

_Obsidian stared into muted silver._

"_Mommy?"_

_The elleth didn't reply. She didn't move either._

_Tears sprang into the girl's eyes once again._

_Why wasn't she answering?_

_Small hands reached for her mother's._

_Cold…_

_Mommy's hands were supposed to be warm._

_Her grip tightened around the icy hand, willing it to become warm._

_Tears fell from her eyes and onto the blood soaked ground below._

_Why wasn't she moving?_

_The child slowly backed away, the hand falling from her bloodied ones._

_Eámanë took a step back._

_She didn't understand._

_What was happening?_

_The doll's fur brushed against her ankle, and her eyes moved to it._

_She reached down, pulling the bear back into her arms._

_Her feet moved, almost as if it had a mind of its own._

_It took her into the darkness._

XXXXXXXXXX

Legolas carried the bloodied elfling, failure and anguish ripping at his core.

He had failed.

He couldn't save them.

A whole village at the outskirts of Mirkwood had been massacred and it was his fault.

He had been too careless.

The prince burst through the infirmary, ignoring the horrified expressions on their faces.

The healers rushed forward, taking the child from his hands and placing her on a white bed.

"Were there no other survivors?" the head healer asked him, eyes searching.

"None." He answered bitterly, his fist clenching at his sides.

The healer solemnly nodded and turned his attention to the girl. "We will do all we can. We will call for you when we are finished."

The prince nodded curtly, turning on his heel.

He needed to talk to his father.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bright sunlight peaked through the white curtains, blinding her as her eyes first opened.

Eámanë looked around, not recognizing the room.

Where was she?..

"I see you're awake." A kind voice broke through the silence.

Her head turned to the direction of the voice, no panic in her eyes.

She didn't feel anything…

The healer walked over to her, smiling warmly as he did so, "I'm Isilindil." he said softly, being careful not to frighten the girl. "I'm healer here."

The child gave no acknowledgement she heard, but her eyes never moved from the elf.

"What is your name?"

Nothing.

She didn't speak.

The healer frowned lightly, sitting on the chair next to the bed, aware of those obsidian eyes watching him. The girl probably lost her voice temporarily due to the trauma she faced.

Anyone would.

Isilindil sighed, watching the girl. "Do you feel hurt anywhere?"

She continued to stare.

"Nod your head if 'yes' and shake your head if it's a 'no'." he instructed the unnamed child.

Eámanë looked away, and the healer sighed.

He didn't know what to—

The doors burst open and the prince of Mirkwood came running inside as if the wargs of Sauron were chasing him.

"Is she alright?" the prince asked, once he had reached them, concern bright in his icy blue eyes.

The child seemed to recognize him, judging from the way she tilted her head towards the prince.

Isilindil nodded, "No major injuries, but her voice is gone, due to the trauma, I think. She'll get her voice back, but the time in which she does is up to her."

Legolas nodded, taking in all the information. "Can I take her then?" he asked the elf.

The healer smiled in assent, "Do not let her do anything strenuous."

The blonde haired warrior nodded, walking over to the girl.

Eámanë looked at the stranger, her dark eyes watching him as he kneeled before her.

"Hello." He simply said, smiling down at her.

The child looked at him straight in the eyes and he saw a darkness that seemed to choke him.

He decided then and there that he would be the one to raise her and erase those shadows from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hmm… First time writing a LOTR fic… Hahaha! Anyway, I have no idea where this is going, but comment on it anyway! Hahahah!


End file.
